Tree stands have been widely used for many years for hunting, observation and work. Tree stands are temporarily and permanently mounted in trees, often high above ground. Elevating a tree stand to the desired altitude on a tree is often quite difficult, though, as is securing and lowering a tree stand. The present apparatus solves the problems involved in mounting, hoisting, and lowering a variety of tree stands.